An Unlikely Hero
by Hoverboardkid
Summary: Marty Mcfly is stuck in the middle of a crime scene that leads to his death. Will he be saved?
1. An Unlikely Robbery

Hi, this is Hoverboardkid from the forums from BTTF.com. My first fan fiction, please review. Oh yeah, and I don't own any of these characters, I'm using them from one of the coolest movie trilogies of all time –Back to the Future. You probably knew that already. So I'll stop delaying you, here it goes...  
  
8:23 p.m. Tuesday, November 10, 1985  
  
Marty was cold. He shivered as he glanced around him. He was standing in a gas station – a small one, out in the country, yet popular among the citizens of Hill Valley.  
  
The car – a 4x4 - was filling up. Marty glanced at the screen – it was eighteen dollars so far. He sighed and looked around himself again.  
  
Another car came into the gas station. Marty could make out two figures in the car. He turned around and paid for the gas, and then got in the car. He warmed his hands by rubbing them together and breathing on them. He started the car and began to drive out, but something caught his attention. The two guys he had seen before were in the small shop. One of them had a gun and the other was standing by the door.  
  
Marty pretended not to see, and drove away. After a few seconds, Marty stopped the car. He dialed 911 on his cell phone. A friendly voice answered him. "Hello, how may I help you?"  
  
"Hi, this is Marty Mcfly, I'd like to report a robbery at Casey's Gas Station. Two guys are robbing it now."  
  
"Thank you, we will send out our men as soon as we can. Do not panic and remain where you are until the police get there."  
  
Marty hung up, and sat back in his chair. Compared to traveling through time, this was nothing! He smiled to himself as he remembered the day he had gone back in time. Then, he felt sad as he remembered the day Doc and his family had left – Marty hadn't seen them since.  
  
Suddenly, he heard sirens. Then, the car with the two teens raced past his 4x4. Marty looked behind him. He could hear sirens, but the police cars weren't chasing the thieves. Marty decided to take action. He floored the 4x4, and then he raced along the road, in pursuit of the thieves. 


	2. An Unlikely Death

As Marty sped along the road after the thieves, he wondered if this was the right thing to do. The police hadn't arrived fast enough, but the lady on the phone had said to stay put. Marty brushed it aside. He needed to concentrate on catching the thieves.  
  
He was going 60... 65... 70... 75... He grinned as he remembered just about a week ago when he had done this on a road to the clocktower, and he had traveled back to the future. He could feel the adrenaline rushing into him when he hit 85.  
  
It seemed as though the thieves weren't trying to get rid of Marty. They kept going straight. Marty glanced at the speedometer. He was now going 88. He braced himself and shut his eyes, ready for the flux capacitor to make the time machine travel to the future or the past. But after about a second he remembered that he was in his 4x4, and there would be no more time adventures.  
  
He opened his eyes just in time to see the other car spin to the left. Marty was still going straight – straight into a large lake! He spun his car around as fast as he could, but it did no good. His car skidded into the lake, and hit the rail with such force that the car flipped over, landing upside-down into the lake.  
  
Marty was underwater. He couldn't see. He reached for his seatbelt. He tried to un-belt it. He managed to open the door. Marty soon realized he was tangled up in his seatbelt. He twisted and turned, trying to get free. Finally, he managed to untangle himself. He did not know which direction was up. He was loosing air quickly. He tried to go in which he thought was up, but he kept going and going. He decided to swim the other way. He brain was loosing focus. He soon drifted off into unconsciousness... 


	3. An Unlikely Return

Hey, just to let everyone know, I'm doing the story a bit differently than most. You now know what happens to Marty, well here's the day before in a new timeline. Hopefully you'll catch on! Thanks for reading. And don't forget to review.  
  
November 9, 1985  
  
Marty was skateboarding across the road on his way home from high school. He was listening to his walkman as he cruised along the road. A car honked at him as he cut in front of it. He ignored the furious driver and kept moving.  
  
Another car came to an intersection and passed right by Marty – towards his street. Marty grabbed a hold of the back of the car and smiled. He had done this a million times before – it had always seemed cool. Now, whatever he had considered an adventure back then was now rubbish.  
  
As Marty held on tight, he heard something in the sky. At first he thought it was a plane, but then recognized the sound as three sonic booms. He looked up, but nothing was to be seen.  
  
The car turned onto his street. As it passed his house, Marty let go and cruised into his driveway. Marty stopped the skateboard and flipped it up into his hands. He looked around him one last time. He knew Doc was here; he could sense it. Plus, he had heard the sound of a time machine.  
  
Suddenly, Doc raced around the corner. "Marty!" whispered. Marty spun around to face his dearest friend and ally, Doc Emmett L. Brown.  
  
"You've got to come back with me!" Marty smiled. "Where?" he asked, grinning. "Where else?" asked Doc. "Back to the Future!"  
  
Sorry that my chapters are so short, but I plan on having a lot of chapters. And hey, it works well to end the chapter there, so... there you go! 


	4. An Unlikely Plan

Marty smiled. He was following Doc to his lab – his small garage where his crazy experiments took place. He knew that Doc was going to have some sort of time-traveling mission they had to go on. As they walked toward the Burger King Restaurant right in front of Doc's garage, Marty noticed something different.  
  
"Hey Doc, your mansion's back in order!" Doc gave a grin. "Yep. I went back in time and stopped that fire from happening. I've also made a few changes in my past, but that is unnecessary information as of now. I need to explain something to you."  
  
They entered the lab and suddenly two boys, Jules and Verne, came running toward Doc and Marty. They hugged their father, and soon afterward Clara came in. She smiled and shook Marty's hand. "It's so nice to meet you again, Marty. But I must let you and Emmett talk. Jules – Verne – come here. We need to leave Daddy alone with Marty for a while.  
  
Doc waited until the boys were out of the room. Then, he turned to Marty. "Marty... I have something very important to tell you. Tomorrow, you are going to nearly die. Two thieves rob a gas station, and you follow them, and almost drown. But you do survive. "  
  
Marty nodded, waiting for Doc to go on. "OK, Doc. But we know I live and become a rich rock star, right?"  
  
Doc rolled his eyes. "No one should know too much about their own future, Marty – you know that. But here's something I can tell you - about 32 years from now you are going to encounter the two men that led you to your near death. Something very tragic will happen – I cannot go into detail here. But we can stop that all from happening if you just stop yourself from ever running into the two thieves. I'll explain more on the way."  
  
Doc hurried off, and Marty followed. He could only wonder what he was going to be in for now. 


	5. An Unlikely Discussion

Doc entered the train time machine, which was in his back yard. Marty was very confused, so he asked Doc to clear his mind. "Hey, Doc, uh, why do you have the train out here? I mean, somebody's probably gonna see it, you know?" Doc shrugged. "Yes, but I figured that since everyone knows me as a 'strange scientist,' and all, they'll probably figure it's just another strange experiment. Besides, I've only been here a few hours. The boys are getting used to being here."  
  
Marty nodded his head. He was beginning to understand things. "So what you're saying Doc, is that you've been traveling through time and altering things throughout history on purpose? What about the space time continuum, and paradoxes, and all that junk?"  
  
Doc gasped and slapped his forehead. "Marty! Don't ever talk about the space time continuum like that! Without time, our lives would be quite a mess, trust me. Now, to answer your question, I've had a lot of time to think about these situations. I've planned everything out to the smallest detail. No paradoxes will occur as long as you follow me and don't do anything idiotic."  
  
Marty frowned as he leaned toward his old partner as they both exited the time train. "What do you mean, do anything idiotic? I would never do anything like that!"  
  
Doc tried to conceal his laughter, but it came out like a snort anyhow. "Marty, just don't get yourself into a situation where somebody calls you chicken, and you go and start a fight."  
  
Marty rolled his eyes. "Doc, I'm over that now. You don't have to worry. We're both experienced time travelers. And now, it'll be you and me, just like old times."  
  
Doc walked over to the time train and began to start things up. "Actually, Marty, Clara and the boys are coming along too. I promised them they could join us on our mission, if you want to call it that."  
  
Marty shrugged. He pretended to be fine with that. "Sure, Doc, whatever you say. They can join us this time, I suppose." But really, Marty was angry. Why did Doc's family have to come along? Why couldn't it just be Marty and Doc? Marty waited as Doc went inside to gather the family. Marty was alone with the time train. Suddenly, he had a sudden urge to do something he should definitely not do... 


	6. An Unlikely Kidnapping

Marty walked into the time train and examined the controls. He figured out which did what, and soon he had it figured out and set for the time he was traveling to. Even though he wasn't too good at figuring things out, it was close enough to the Delorean for him to be able to maneuver it. He didn't know what was taking Doc so long, but he started up the train. Just then, Doc came out, flabbergasted at the sight. His children and Clara looked confused. Doc gave a shout, and banged on the train side, screaming for Marty to come out.  
  
"I just need to do something, Doc!" said Marty. "I won't cause any paradoxes or anything!" Then, the train lifted off the ground. This was the tricky part, and Marty was fairly new at the controls. He managed to swing it around so it was facing the direction he wanted it to go. Then, it moved forward, ever faster. He was speeding up, then suddenly, he was in a dark sky.  
  
8:23 p.m. Tuesday, November 10, 1985  
  
Marty looked below out the window to see where he needed to land. The gas station was waiting. He lowered the train, behind the gas station. After everything was settled, He exited the train, and made sure no one was watching. Then, he crept silently along his way and turned around the corner. Suddenly, someone grabbed him and threw him to the ground. "Marty! What are you doing? I told you not to do anything stupid!" It was Doc. Of course! Doc had been in the past a day earlier. He had just waited for Marty at the gas station, because he knew what Marty was going to do. "Well, Doc, I didn't really like the idea of-"Suddenly, the two thieves came out of the gas station. Marty stopped and gaped at them. The two thieves saw the men, and held up their guns.  
  
"Stop it right there!" One of them yelled. Marty recognized him. It was Needles. "What do you want, Needles?" asked Marty. Needles grinned. "Hey, Mcfly. I guess you saw what was going on in there. Well, I guess you two will just have to come with us, then. Too bad you're chicken, or else you'd try and stop me." Marty moved toward Needles, but Doc stopped him. "No stupid moves," he muttered. Marty just backed away. His friend had betrayed him, and his enemy had insulted him. What could be worse?  
  
Suddenly, they heard sirens. Marty looked around the parking lot, and turned to Doc. "You're other self isn't here," whispered Doc. "He didn't show up. That's a bad sign. It either means you die before tomorrow, or you just simply don't go to the gas station. Instead, I called the cops."  
  
"The cops are coming!" screamed Needles accomplice. "C'mon and get in the car already!" Needles shifted his gaze to Marty and Doc. Then, he turned back. The police were in the distance, their cars racing forward, faster and faster. "There's not enough time!" yelled Needles. "Hide the car behind the gas station! Quick!" 


	7. An Unlikely Discovery

Marty and Doc raced behind the gas station. Needles hadn't followed them. "Now's our chance to escape, Marty. Hurry!" They both raced toward the time train. But just then, Needles came around the corner. "Where do you think you're going?" His eyes widened as he saw the train. Just then, his accomplice and the cashier came around the corner with the car. They both got out. "We're trapped!" whispered Needle's accomplice. Needles turned from Marty and Doc to his accomplice. "No, we aren't. We can hide in the train." Doc looked at Marty, shocked. These thieves must be very stupid.  
  
"Get in the train, now!" ordered Needles. Nevertheless, the two thieves had guns, and Doc wasn't taking any chances. "What is this?" demanded Needles. "A science experiment you've been working on behind this gas station?" Doc looked at Marty, putting on an act. "I don't know where this came from." Marty shrugged. "Me either."  
  
Needles frowned. He shut the door, and looked around the train. He played with the controls, and suddenly, it came to life. "This is like something out of a movie," he said. He started pressing buttons. It was all Doc could do to not shout out. Suddenly, when Needles used a small steering wheel, they felt the train move up. He pressed another button, and the windows became clear so they could see outside. They were rising above the ground!" Needles was speechless.  
  
The police cars were swarming below. They became smaller and smaller. Soon, Needles was flying around, getting used to the controls. By now, the passengers were on the seats that Doc had installed. Doc didn't look so good. This was the second time the time machine had fallen into the wrong hands. And it was still Marty's fault. Marty felt awful, too.  
  
Now, it was getting dangerous. Needles was flying fast through the sky. He had a crazed look in his eyes, as he traveled at 70 miles per hour. Doc looked at Marty with a nervous glance. He checked the time circuits. Needles had messed with those, too. The Destination time was November 8, 1416. Doc passed out as they hit 88 miles per hour. 


	8. An Unlikely Time

Needles froze. The train had exploded – or something to that extent. Everything appeared to be OK – but he decided to land just in case anything serious was about to happen to them. Not like nothing serious had happened to him already – but he wasn't going to take any more chances. Slowly, the train landed, and Needles shut it off. He looked around at the passengers. The old man had fallen asleep - or fainted. Marty was looking around, obviously very nervous. Jim, Needle's partner, looked at the cashier. The cashier stared back and frowned. He was a man in his late sixties – but he looked in shape.  
  
Nobody said anything as Needles opened the door. There were no lights, no sign of life in any direction. Needles glanced around for anything to show him he wasn't out in the middle of nowhere. There seemed to be a small kind of town to his left, but he couldn't make it out in the dark. It occurred to Needles that possibly he had gotten himself lost – that this 'train' had brought him very far away from Hill Valley. And for one of the first times in his life, he began to feel scared. He hadn't meant for this simple robbery to get so out of control.  
  
Needles slowly walked back into the train. Now, the old man who seemed to be friends with Marty had woken up. He got up and stood to face Needles. "Young man, I don't believe you know what you've done. But if you'll let me at the controls, I will be able to bring us home." Needles considered it – he really did – but his attitude told him not to trust the man. "Why should I, huh, old man? You think you know more about this piece of junk than I do? How do you expect to learn the controls and find us home, huh? You know, why don't I let my friend Jim here teach you a lesson? Or would you rather quietly sit down, and wait for the morning? Then we can work things through. But for right now, why don't you sit down and shut your mouth. That goes for you too, chicken, and you, old geezer."  
  
The cashier started to stand up in protest but Jim stopped him before he could attack Needles. There was nothing the three captives could do but wait. 


	9. An Unlikely Escape

Marty woke up, alarmed and nervous. Last night had turned out from being a simple mission to a terrible disaster. He got up, drowsy still, and looked around him. Doc was up and ready to go, along with the cashier. They seemed to have been talking for quite a while, for they were deep in conversation. Marty wondered how in the world Doc could talk to someone when they were in grave danger. For once, Marty was concerned about the space time continuum.  
  
Needles and Jim were looking at the controls of the train. Needles was showing Jim how it worked, just in case something happened. Needles was going to explore today and see where they were. The rest of the company was supposed to stay. But Marty had other plans. No one had noticed that he had gotten up. He inched toward the door. Still, no one noticed him. He slowly made his way out of the train. He took another step. Then another. He was almost to the ground... when suddenly, Doc spoke. "Marty, where do you think you're going? Get back in here!" Marty groaned.  
  
Doc just didn't understand him sometimes. Marty wished he could talk to Doc without the thieves hearing, but he knew that would be impossible. Needles and Jim finally came over and announced that if anyone tried to escape again, they would most likely get a bullet in their head. This made Marty stop thinking of schemes. He would just have to wait and see what happened.  
  
Doc, however, didn't seem worried at all. But Marty wasn't fooled by his 'happy go-lucky' act. He knew the Doc too well to think that Doc wasn't concerned about Needles disrupting the past. But if this was in the fourteen hundreds, why was their a town where Hill Valley would be? Something was definitely wrong. Needles was now talking to Jim for one last time. This was Marty's chance to ask Doc his question. "Doc, hey Doc." Doc came close to Marty. "What's up with the town, huh? I though we were still in Hill Valley?"  
  
Doc rolled his eyes. "Well, I installed a generator which produces a field in order to withstand the gravity and pull-""Doc, I don't have time for that junk. Give it to me flat out." "Well, the time train can travel to a different place, along with a different time. We are in England."  
  
Marty felt sick. Now, something terrible could really happen. Suddenly, Needles gave a sharp yell. Everyone stared at him, as he looked at the control panel. "I never noticed this before!" he said. "This machine, with all these buttons... it reads the time, along with the place. It says we're in England – and the date is November 8, 1416!" 


	10. An Unlikely Walk

Needles sat down, trying to figure out what to do. Maybe this train was just bogus. Maybe some crazy loon had just created this train, just to- then, it hit Needles. Doctor Emmett Brown. It was him. He was the one. He was the one who had created the train! Why had Needles been so stupid before? Everything the crazy man had done had pointed straight to this. And Needles was furious.  
  
"Doctor Brown!" snapped Needles. "I know you created this... train. Whatever it is. Why didn't you tell me before? This is outrageous!"  
  
Doc chuckled. Needles could be so stupid at times. But apparently Needles didn't think it was very funny. "I asked you a question, old man, now are you going to answer me, hmm?"  
  
"Well, I was going to tell you, but you interrupted me before. Now, if you'd kindly let us get home –"  
  
"No! Don't let him do it, Needles!" it was Jim talking now, frantically. "The crazy old geezer will take us straight to the cops. Make him show us what to do, then we, um, what should we do with the prisoners after we get back home, Needles?"  
  
"Wait a second, Jim." Needles had an idea, and from the looks of it, it wasn't going to be very good. "I know, I'll go out and explore. It'll be fun."  
  
Jim rolled his eyes. "Yeah. It'll be fun for you, while I get to watch these losers and make sure they don't try anything stupid."  
  
Needles grinned. "Old Doctor Brown, even if he is a crazy lunatic, won't leave us here, stuck in time. We can do too much damage." Unfortunately, Needles was smart enough to think fourth dimensionally, and he knew that he could disrupt time if he did anything stupid. So, of course, Doc couldn't leave him there. "C'mon – we can all take a trip there. Just remember, everyone, I've got a gun, and if you try anything stupid..." He nodded toward his pocket where he concealed his gun. Then, he lifted his finger and ran it across his neck, as if to say, 'You'll be dead.' Marty, Doc, and the cashier all understood immediately. Now, it seemed as though Doc was starting to panic. He glanced over at Marty. Marty glanced over at Doc, licking his lips and looking about.  
  
All five of them exited the train and began to head for the town, with Doc in front, then Marty, then the cashier. Needles and Jim were on either side. Marty whispered something in the cashier's ear, asking him his name. He got a quick reply back. "Dan Rundell." Unfortunately, Jim caught them whispering, and he gave them a nasty look.  
  
Doc needed a plan. He thought and thought, but nothing came to mind. This was definitely one of the worst moments of his life. Usually when he was stuck with a problem, in good time he would be able to fix it. But now, he wasn't able to keep his mind on thinking. His thoughts kept traveling back to his family, wondering if he'd ever make it out of this situation alive. Right now it wasn't too dangerous, but it could get much, much worse. Doc was doubting if he'd ever see his wife and kids again. He could, in the end, get shot anyway, just like in 1885. But this time, it would be worse, because his family would never find him. He would be lost in time.  
  
They approached the town. Many people were walking to and fro in the marketplace, buying goods. Many others were selling things in shops, or were on the streets, getting people to buy their many fruits, carpets, and jewelry. Doc didn't know what Needles had in mind, but he was walking through the city, determined to find something. It was then that Doc noticed the castle. For some reason, he had not seen it before. But now, it loomed in the distance. The town was right outside a large castle wall, and beyond that was a large building, the keep. This was what Needles was heading for. 


	11. An Unlikely Act

Needles walked through the barbican, a small entrance they had to go through before they reached the drawbridge. Knights were standing watch from above. Doc rolled his eyes. How in the world did Needles expect them to get in? They were wearing modern day clothes, for goodness sake! But apparently, Needles had a plan. "Sir Knights!" announced Needles, in his best English accent. "Our small traveling company has come to entertain the baron! May he live forever!"  
  
One knight looked down upon them. He squinted his eyes, as if his eyesight was poor. After ten seconds of waiting, he finally shouted to a knight in the gatehouse to let the travelers enter. The gatehouse went down, and the five men moved through. As they walked through the small area in which many different shops were located, they gathered many stares. Needles finally realized they were dressed in modern day clothes, but he didn't care. They were supposed to be entertainers. It would work perfectly into his scheme.  
  
As Needles entered the largest building in the castle, the keep, two guards joined them. Obviously, they would escort them to the king. Needles and the rest of the group followed the guards into a large room, where the King sat. Beside him was his Queen. Needles began to speak, but the guards shushed him, and frowned. The King spoke. "Does thee have a request from the King to enter upon my fortress?"  
  
Needles glanced from side to side, obviously nervous. "Um, well you see, great king, we have come to entertain you. Our program will begin after our meal." The King chuckled at this, obviously amused. This was good – at least he wasn't angry. "I did not request your presence. I do not need any more entertainers." This was not going according to Needle's plan. "Sir, I think you will greatly enjoy our act. If you would just let us..." The King had had enough with them. The gestured to the guards, and immediately the 'entertainers' were taken away. They were thrown out of the keep. One of the guards spoke to them. "If thou does not leave immediately thou will be thrown in the dungeon."  
  
Needles rolled his eyes, and sat down. He was thinking of his next move. The guards left them, not considering them a huge threat. Suddenly, a small boy came up to them. "Hullo! My name is Prince Henry. Was my father treating you unfairly?" Needles stepped up to the boy. "Yes. Will you take us back in?" The prince thought for a bit, then nodded his head. He led them to a back door. Two other guards were standing there. "These men are my friends, please let them in," asked Prince Henry. The guards nodded and stepped aside. The group entered the keep once again. It was darker in this area, and many candles lit the dim hallway. Prince Henry stopped and turned around to face them.  
  
"Where would you like to go now?" asked the prince. Needles grinned and stepped to the boy. "Do you know where your father keeps his gold?" At this, Doc gasped. He now knew Needles motives. He wanted to steal from the king! Why hadn't Doc thought of this before? 


	12. An Unlikely Travel

The boy thought for a moment. "Why would you want my father's riches?" Needles turned around, looking about to make sure no one was watching. Then, he crouched down and muffled the boy's mouth so he could not scream for help.  
"Find me the gold or you will die," whispered Needles.  
Fearfully, the prince nodded his head and pointed to a room at the end of the corridor. Needles slowly snuck towards it, and opened the door. Two guards were standing inside, and immediately attacked Needles, who was holding on to the young prince. Amidst the struggle and confusion, Doc, Marty, and Dan Rundell all managed to escape. They quietly sneaked through passageways, and found the exit.  
The threesome sat under the shade of a small tree, deciding what to do next. It would be pure foolishness to charge into the castle and try to rescue Needles and Jim. Doc was actually considering leaving the two fools there. But no, that could end up being disastrous. What Doc needed was some gadgets. And he knew just the place to get them.  
"C'mon, Doc, we can't just take a trip to the future and leave Needles and Jim here! What if they escape while we're gone?"  
"Marty, you're not thinking fourth dimensionally. If we go to the future, then come back with all the necessary supplies, we can come back right when we just left. It will be a simple mission to 2015."  
"Yeah, well, that's easy for you to say. I get stuck with all the dirty work anyway." As Doc, Marty, and Dan entered the train, a sense of relief swept over them. They had been mistreated ever since Needles had run into them in the gas station. And again, it was all Marty's fault. Marty wondered why Doc kept trusting him with time travel. Doc started up the time train, and slowly started to accelerate. Dan whistled in amazement. He was just an ordinary citizen stuck in the middle of this. Marty almost felt sorry for him.  
Suddenly, there was a jolt as they entered 2015. "Welcome to the future," Doc announced. "Unfortunately for you, Dan, you will not be permitted to exit the train. No one should know too much about their own future – I hope you understand. I am sending Marty to get the supplies we need." Marty sighed. Somehow, he had known that this would happen. "Marty, I need you to get two sleep inducers and a packet of freeze-clay. You can get them from Tech Mart – I will be landing by the store now." Marty knew what a sleep inducer was – Doc had used it on Jennifer before. But he wasn't exactly sure what freeze-clay was. He would just have to do some research. "Yeah, sure Doc, whatever you say," mumbled Marty. Doc also handed him some clothes and money. As soon as Marty got changed, he was on his way. This was getting a bit old. Marty was beginning to become bored of this time travel 'game.' He just wanted to rest. 


	13. An Unlikely Future

As Marty entered Tech Mart, he once again was fascinated by all the futuristic clothing and high tech machinery. A TV screen came from out of the ceiling and put itself in Marty's way. Marty moved to the left, but the screen followed him. Marty started to run to the right, but the TV screen moved and again blocked his way. Suddenly, it flickered to life, and a man appeared on screen.  
"Hello, welcome to Tech Mart, where you will always find the best technology like no where else. Today, we have a sale on blank CVC's... only 20 for 100 dollars!"  
Obviously, priced were a lot higher in the future. This made sense, since things cost much less in the past. Marty talked to the screen, shrugging as he answered. "All I want are two sleep inducers and some freeze-clay!"  
Suddenly, the screen flickered, and a map of the store showed up on screen. It showed him where to find the sleep inducers and the freeze-clay. Marty uttered a short, 'Thanks,' and was on his way. Shopping in the future had become a lot easier, that was for sure.  
Doc and Dan had been waiting for about ten minutes now. Doc was very nervous. Something had gone wrong – he knew it. Marty wouldn't have stayed in the store that long – unless something had happened to him. All of a sudden, Doc heard sirens – police sirens. He gasped as two police cars approached the store. Suddenly, Marty flew out of the store with a bag in his hand. He was on a hoverboard! Marty approached the time train at full speed. Doc opened the door just in time – and Marty came crashing in.  
"What happened in there?" shouted an exasperated Doc as he started up the train again. By now the police were out of their cars, and a video camera was watching the train exit the sky.  
"Uh, I had a bit of trouble paying. I'm not used to the style... so they thought I was attempting to steal the stuff. I was chased around the store – I managed to get this Hoverboard – and I finally made it out here. But at least I got the stuff!"  
Doc closed his eyes in frustration. When would Marty ever learn how to fit in? The train accelerated to 88 mph and traveled with a burst to England. 


	14. An Unlikely Survival

The time train landed, and the three time travelers exited the machine. Dan wasn't feeling so good, but Doc stretched the point that he was vital to their plan. He was the distraction, while Doc and Marty snuck in to the jail. Then, they would surprise the other guards, use the sleep inducers, free Needles and Jim, use the sleep inducers on them, bring the two kidnappers to the train, deposit them in the center of town, and then they would be done their job. Dan promised not to tell anyone about his encounter with the time machine (like anyone would believe him anyway.)  
It was a simple matter to get to the castle gates, but since the guards were on the lookout, it would be bit tougher. They had to get through the gates that led in to where the keep was. Fortunately, some merchants came along the road. Doc, Marty, and Dan jumped into the merchant wagon. So far, so good. They hid under some blankets, just in case. And it was a good thing they did – just then, the wagon stopped. The wagon was being examined. A soldier quickly looked over the goods. There were carpets, jewels, and clothing. Just then, another soldier shouted out. The soldier who had been examining the wagon was gone. Doc wasn't sure if they should stay in the wagon – the soldier might return. But just then, the wagon started moving again. They were in!  
As the wagon passed through the gates, three figures crept out unnoticed. They silently crept toward the keep. This was too easy. Doc nodded to Dan, giving him the signal. Dan nodded back. He knew what to do. He went over to the guards, and asked for permission to enter. They declined, saying no one was to enter the keep until further notice. Dan did a little improvisation and shoved his way into the building. The guards were gone, chasing after him. It was Doc and Marty's chance. They slipped in, and made their way through the building. Finally, after avoiding patrol guards and various servants, they found the jail. One guard stood guarding every cell. There were four cells – thus, four guards. Needles and Jim were both in one cell. Marty swiftly used his sleep inducer on one guard, and the other guards came charging at him. Doc stepped in, using his sleep inducer on two of them. Marty got the other one, quickly yet silently.  
Now was the time Marty would finally find out what this freeze-clay stuff was. Doc took some out of his pocket and hastily stuck the sticky substance into the lock of Needles and Jim's cell. The freeze-clay quickly froze to the shape of the lock. Doc turned the makeshift 'key' like he had seen in so many films and read in so many books. The key worked like a charm, and the prisoners were free. But before Marty or Doc could use the sleep inducers on them, Needles pulled out his pistol.  
"Drop the gadgets," ordered Needles. "Now!" Doc and Marty did as they were told. Needles was always one step ahead of them. Doc sighed. For a scientist, he still could underestimate people. Dan quietly entered the room, only to find a gun in his face.  
"Now, let's get out of here," whispered Needles. "I'm not taking any more chances." Jim and Needles led the group down the hall. They heard the footsteps of a soldier, and as the man rounded the corner, a loud shot rang out. The man fell down, dead. Doc winced, remembering the day the same had happened to him. Although, he had been wearing bulletproof armor.  
"You idiot!" screamed Needles. He was in a panic now. More soldiers were coming. They had heard the commotion, and were coming to investigate. The group ran the other way, down the hall, and finally out to a courtyard. There was no way outside the keep, but there was another door across from the courtyard. Needles raced toward it, ushering the group to follow. They rounded a corner, and finally found a door outside. 


	15. An Unlikely Ending

Back at the train, Needles ushered everyone inside. It had been a long day, and he was exhausted. "OK, Doctor Brown," he said. "You get us back to Hill Valley, or else you will have a bullet in your skull."  
Doc understood. He nodded, and started up the train. Needles watched him very intently. Jim was watching the other two. He glanced over to the controls for a second, and it was then that Marty made his move. He pulled out an extra sleep inducer that he had kept hidden – just for back-up. He aimed carefully, and used it on Needles first. He was the one with the gun. Jim didn't have his out. Needles fell to the floor, and Marty used the sleep inducer on Jim next. He quickly tried to pull out his gun, but not in time. He fell to the ground, landing on top of Needles.  
"Well, that was actually easier than I expected," stated Marty. He kicked the both of them a few times, getting all his frustration and anger out. But Doc stopped him before he could do any real damage.  
"Come on, Marty... let's go home. Doc flew the train into the sky and blasted a few thousand years into the future.  
  
Once Dan was safe, and Needles and Jim were placed by the clock tower, (Doc and Marty also conveniently put a few beer bottles by their sides, making it look like they had been 'fooling around' that night, so no one would really take their whole 'time travel' story seriously) Doc and Marty called it a night. Doc drove Marty to his home, but stopped Marty before he went into his house.  
"Marty, I just wanted to thank you. You may think you ruined my plans, and maybe you did, but I... I think you redeemed yourself at the end. We completed our mission, even if it didn't turn out the way we expected. I guess that's just how life goes sometimes. And anyway, I think we all need some adventure in our lives."  
Marty smiled. This, coming from Doc? He had expected to hear the standard lecture about 'the space time continuum' and the future of the universe. But Doc had decided that tonight, he would just be Marty's friend – not the crazy wild eyed scientist everyone thought him to be. With a final wave goodbye, Doc drove off in his car. He had gotten a new one since the DeLorean – for normal excursions into public.  
Marty lay in his bed, listening to the tick-tick of his alarm clock beside him. It reminded him of Doc's house. Doc was a good friend – and always would be. At least, that's what Marty hoped. But who knew what could happen... in the future???  
  
THE END  
  
P.S. Sorry for the extremely lame ending but I'm tired and want to go to bed. Also, I want to be done with this story. I want to move on to bigger and better projects. Well, maybe not better, but definitely bigger. ( 


End file.
